halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Incognito Company
}} Incognito Company was a Spartan-III supersoldier program made of the 198 candidates who were originally not approved into , and were trained by Captain Will Terlin, but twenty of them were cut from the Company, resulting in only 178 being trained. They were first deployed on March 1st, 2538. This project was much like the other generic Spartan companies, where most of the Spartan's would wear armor, relying heavily on teamwork, with the exception of Jay-I425, Jayne-I428, Kal-I338, Geoff-I394, and Adam-I420, whom would would be pulled out of the company and be given Mark V armor sometime in 2551. Jay, Jayne, Kal, and Adam would have their Fireteam renamed Anchor Team, while Geoff would be sent on lone-wolf missions. This armor change was due to their DNA being on-par with a Spartan-IIs, also known as cat 2 DNA. Two years later, Spartan-I303 and Angie-I305 were given Mark V armor to counter insurrectionist forces on Beta Hydri VI. However, their armor was a modified variant of the Mark V, a variant of the armor that used a thin radar-adsorbent material on the exterior. Most of the Spartan tags that the project used continued from the number 301 and higher, ending at the number 428, as it continued from Alpha Company's Spartan Tags. The Project actually had it's own ship, the Incognito's Night, ''which was where the augmentation and training process was held. It was also a way to take in candidates for the program, as the entire program was actually hosted on the ship itself. Also, what is interesting about the company is that it has many AWOL Spartan's to date. This is because most of the candidates were still very bitter about not being accepted into Alpha Company, so, they went AWOL. A total of 178 candidates were collected, but 40 of them were killed from the augmentation process. Some of the surviving Spartan-IIIs were later recruited into the . A "Second Wave" comprised of thirty Spartan-IVs was later created under the same name, however, with much more difficult training, as it's goal was to test the limits of the Spartan-VIs and make them the best of the best. Despite this, Wave II was wiped out during the fight against Hral Torumai's Covenant. Training The candidates would all take an obstacle course after their reeducation, and to win, they would all have to finish with their assigned team. This lead to only three teams winning on the first day, Rick-I331's team, later known as Fireteam Delta Three, in first place, Jay-I425's team, later known as Fireteam Gamma One, in second place, and Peter-I357's team, later known as Fireteam Iota Two, in third place.This training routine would be scheduled on the first day of every month, with the rest of the month having the participants learn tactics. For the next seven years the cantidates would be trained in weapons and hand-to-hand combat, with two optional courses being field medic training and demolition training. Once the cantidates had passed their final training exam, they would be allowed to recieve their augmentations. For the next month they would be sent on missions wearing ODST armor, until, finally, they would be given their SPI armor, and would be deployed onto the battlefield. They were trained by multiple instructors who were skilled at their jobs, with these instructors later seemingly to almost disappear from existence entirely, presumably ONI's handiwork to keep the Company a secret. Martial Arts Training The following is all of the martial arts an Incognito Company Spartan could learn. * Tae Kwon Doe * Jujitsu * Krav Maga * Brazilian Jiu-jitsu * Judo * Muay-thai * Hapkido * Wing Chun Weapons Training The following are all of the weapon types that the Spartan's trained with. * Long-ranged Weapons * Assault Weapons * Short-ranged Weapons * Covenant Weapons Augmentations The Company used augmentations that of a Spartan-III, however, 40 of the candidates died due to fatal augmentation procedures. Effects The procedure, like the procedures from the other Spartan programs, caused a very large amount of pain, and this caused the 60 candidates to go into cardiac arrest. Many of the 430 subjects had to relearn how to move, much like the Spartan-II's, however, they did not recall the procedure as it felt like the bones were glass, but instead, they recalled that they felt so much pain, they ended up feeling almost numb at that point, while some described it as that their bones were pulsating for a brief second. Results The results, in the end, were visibly successful, with many of the candidates seem to improve in their training. On the battlefield, however, a small number of them seemed to lose their mind for a brief moment, before snapping out of it. Many of the scientists in the Company never figured out what the problem was, but they guessed it was part of the procedure. Spartans The following is a list of the candidates who survived the augmentation procedures, and whom received their SPI armor. * Tal-I301 (Current location is Oceanus) * Nick-I302 (MIA as of 2549) * Spartan-I303 (Current location is Beta Hydri VI) * Trey-I304 (KIA) * Angie-I305 (KIA) * Emma-I306 (KIA) * Bo-I307 (KIA) * Rick-I308 (KIA) * Jim-I309 (KIA) * Bill-I310 (KIA) * Randy-I311 (KIA) * Ralph-I312 (KIA) * Fred-I313 (KIA) * Gary-I314 (KIA) * Shane-I315 (KIA) * Peter-316 (KIA) * Draco-I317 (KIA) * Jess-I318 (KIA) * Garroth-I319 (KIA) * Ethan-I320 (KIA) * Quinn-I321 (KIA) * Spartan-I322 (KIA) * Casey-I323 (KIA) * Randolph-I324 (KIA) * Hugo-I325 (KIA) * Shane-I326 (KIA) * Jared-I327 (KIA) * Rachel-I328 (KIA) * Tori-I329 (KIA) * Lisa-I330 (KIA) * Rick "Shotgun" -I331 (KIA) * Lisa-I332 (AWOL as of 2557) * Leynord-I333 (MIA as of 2555) * Jeremy-I334 (MIA as of 2553) * Randolph-I335 (KIA) * Christine-I336 (MIA as of 2556) * Madeline-I337 (AWOL as of 2557) * Kal-I338 (Current location is Installation 00) * Mandy-I339 (MIA as of 2555) * Jole-I340 (Current location is Reach) * Jack-I341 (Current location is Earth) * Isabella-I342 (AWOL as of 2557) * Stephen-I343 (MIA as of 2555) * Shawn "Shawnoe"-I344 (MIA as of 2554) * Shafer "Chuckles"-I345 (MIA as of 2554) * Viola-I346 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Joeseph-I347 (KIA) * Aaron-I348 (Current location is Mars) * Travis-I349 (KIA) * Joey-I350 (AWOL as of 2557) * Rennie-I351 (AWOL as of 2557) * Keenan-I352 (AWOL as of 2557) * Dante-I353 (MIA as of 2554) * Gary-I354 (AWOL as of 2559) * Wendy-I355 (Current location is Earth) * Matthew-I356 (AWOL as of 2556) * Peter-I357 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Paul-I358 (AWOL as of 2557) * Jason-I359 (KIA) * Adam-I360 (KIA) * Rick "Rex"-I361 (KIA) * Brittany-I362 (KIA) * Gracie-I363 (MIA as of 2559) * Bert-I364 (KIA) * Calvin-I365 (KIA) * Luke-I366 (KIA) * Cameron-I367 (KIA) * Karen-I368 (Current location is Earth) * Annabeth-I369 (AWOL as of 2559) * Julia-I370 (MIA as of 2557) * Natasha-I371 (AWOL as of 2554) * Norea-I372 (KIA) * Molly-I373 (MIA as of 2553) * Dorothy-I374 (AWOL as of 2554) * Lauren-I375 (Current location is the UNSC Infinity) * Agatha-I376 (KIA) * Sophie-I377 (Current location is Earth) * Leonard-I378 (KIA) * Henry-I379 (KIA) * Sasha-I380 (KIA) * Daryl-I381 (KIA) * Carl-I382 (KIA) * Ein-I383 (KIA) * Tal-I384 (KIA) * Micheal-I385 (KIA) * Kevin-I386 (Current location is Earth) * Robert-I387 (KIA) * Melissa-I388 (MIA) * Bill-I389 (AWOL as of 2556) * Mattias-I390 (AWOL as of 2554) * Percy-I391 (KIA) * Tracy-I392 (AWOL as of 2557) * Sean-I393 (AWOL as of 2558) * Geoff-I394 (AWOL as of 2554) * Patrick-I395 (AWOL as of 2559) * Sophia-I396 (KIA) * Nick-I397 (KIA) * Alex-I398 (KIA) * Rejie-I399 (Retired) * Alexandria-I400 (KIA) * Juan-I401 (KIA) * Oliver-I402 (KIA) * Blake-I403 (KIA) * Jared-I404 (KIA) * Baron-I405 (MIA as of 2554) * Carol-I406 (KIA) * Ian-I407 (Current location is Earth) * Andrew-I408 (AWOL as of 2557) * Derek-I409 (MIA as of 2553) * Mason-I410 (MIA as of 2557) * Morgan-I411 (AWOL as of 2554) * Stephanie-I412 (KIA) * Frank-I413 (MIA as of 2554) * Lance-I414 (KIA) * Reynold-I415 (KIA) * Ralph-I416 (MIA as of 2558) * Ross-I417 (MIA as of 2558) * Max-I418 (KIA) * Ashley-I419 (KIA) * Adam-I420 (Current location is Installation 02) * Zuri-I421 (KIA) * Maria-I422 (KIA) * Tucker "Boss"-I423 (KIA) * Richard-I424 (KIA) * Jay-I425 (Current location is Installation 00) * John-I426 (MIA as of 2553) * Jeremy "Jerry"-I427 (Current location is Installation 00) * Jayne-I428 (Current Location is Installation 00) Personnel * Captain Will Terlin (MIA as of 2553) * Head Scientist Robert Denhim (Current location is Beta Hydri VI) * Head Custodian Jeremy Piknstein (Current location is the UNSC ''Infinity) * Scientist Derek Zanus (KIA) * Private Zane Quepesa (KIA) * Seargent Jess Reynaldo * Private First Class Theron Folcust * Private Daphne Frostun * Seargent Daniel Romerez * Commander Tom Xiuhcoatl * Gunnery Seargent Tom Haljenkins (MIA as of 2556) Battles The following are all of the battles that Incognito Company has fought in together, and only this, thus, events involving an Incognito Company Spartan without the rest of his/her company, such as the Battle of New Mombasa, do not count. Operation: GREAT WAR Operation: GREAT WAR took place one month before the candidates received their SPI armor, where they would need to infiltrate a Covenant base using experimental active camouflage units. Many of the candidates had to silently kill unshielded enemies with knives, and would be equipped with SPI armor during the mission. There were some wounded in the end, but no casualties whatsoever. The Shield World Incognito Company was first put to the test to destroy a Covenant-held shield world, and to collect as much Intel as they could. The company successfully collected many Intel about the Forerunners, but they failed in destroying it, due to it's large size. Nonetheless, this first battle went on for several days, with many casualties in the field. The Spartan's were later called back to the Incognito's Night. Installation 07 Months later, the Company was sent to Installation 07 to investigate, with one of the Fireteams accidentally finding the flood. An outbreak began, with this mission only lasting twelve hours, as it didn't take long for the Company to pull out. A report was later filed to ONI, but the Flood wasn't truly awknowledged until around 2552. Technology As previously stated, many of those in Incognito Company wore Semi Powered Infiltration armor, mainly the Mark-1 variant of the SPI armor. Those who were lucky enough to be cat-2s would receive Mark-V MJOLNIR armor in 2551. in SPI armor|175x175px]] Many in the company used the Assault Rifle, the , or even the in combat. They would often have a Combat Knife with them, with the exception of Juan-I401. Teams The following is the list of teams of four in the Company. * Fireteam Alpha One (KIA) * Fireteam Alpha Two (KIA) * Fireteam Alpha Three (KIA) * Fireteam Beta One (KIA) * Fireteam Beta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Beta Three (Active) * Fireteam Gamma One (Active, now known as Anchor Team as of 2551) * Fireteam Gamma Two (KIA) * Fireteam Gamma Three (MIA as of 2540) * Fireteam Delta One (AWOL as of 2549) * Fireteam Delta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Delta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon One (KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon Two (Active, half of team KIA) * Fireteam Epsilon Three (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta One (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Zeta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Eta One (KIA) * Fireteam Eta Two (Active) * Fireteam Eta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Theta One (Active) * Fireteam Theta Two (KIA) * Fireteam Theta Three (KIA) * Fireteam Iota One (KIA) * Fireteam Iota Two (KIA) * Fireteam Iota Three (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa One (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa Two (KIA) * Fireteam Kappa Three (KIA) * Fireteam Lambda One (KIA) * Fireteam Lambda Two (Active) Wave II After the success and failures of the first wave, Wave II was released, however, not as Spartan-IIIs, but would be comprised of 30 existing Spartan-IVs, where these Spartans would have their limits tested to the limit. However, every candidate in Wave II was killed during the battle against Hral Torumai's Covenant. Something unique about Wave-IIs Spartan-IVs is that the surnames of the candidates would be erased, and would be replaced with a number continuing after the number 428. Spartan-IVs The following is a list of the Spartan-IVs who were in Wave II. All of them are KIA. * Theron-429 * Tyrese-430 * Jennifer-431 * Janice-432 * Tyrone-433 * Jeremy-434 * Tallum-435 * Gary-436 * Hal-437 * Alexis-438 * Jane-439 * Maria-440 * Hailey-441 * Lannister-442 * Shaw-443 * Derek-444 * Dale-445 * Sky-446 * Alt-447 * Thom-448 * John-449 * Lily-450 * Marshall-451 * Ted-452 * Robin-453 * Jake-454 * Jax-455 * Dylan-456 * Jian-457 * Xu-458 Wave II Teams There were not very many teams in the second wave of the company, however, most of them were considered highly lethal in combat, up until their demise. Each team was of four Spartans, with the exception of Fortress Team Beta, which only had two Spartans. * Shadow Team Alpha * Shadow Team Beta * Dark Team Alpha * Dark Team Beta * Shallow Team Alpha * Shallow Team Beta * Fortress Team Alpha * Fortress Team Beta Wave II Technology Wave II, despite sharing the same name as the original Company, used completely different technology, using armor, (as opposed to the SPI armor), and with their weapon selection more often than not being the , the , and the . Also, the goal of this wave was to produce the most effective Spartan super-soldiers in the history of mankind, and not mass-producing super-soldiers to delay the Covenant.